


Happy Place

by Avenge_Bucky



Series: All Wincest Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, OMC isn’t in a relationship with any of them, Photography, bobby’s a great father, engagement photoshoot, photographer, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Bucky/pseuds/Avenge_Bucky
Summary: Bobby plans for Sam and Dean to get their photos taken. Though they were reluctant at first, they end up enjoying every second.





	Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I came up with this idea this morning and I was originally planned on making just a picture edit (on my Instagram, Ohwhoawin.cest, link at the end notes!) but I have been encouraged to make an actual fic out of this. Enjoy!

“But Bobby, it’s so early.” 

Bobby rolled his eyes. It was too early and Dean’s been complaining the past hour he’s been here. 

“Then get another coffee, Dean,” He huffed, walking over to the photographer he hired for the day, “And will you go change? Sam’s dressed already.” 

Sam looked up from buttoning his cuffs and gave a small smile, “The beards itchy, though,” He commented.

Bobby just rolled his eyes. Dealing with Sam and Dean was like watching after a toddler in a grocery store. Especially if they were on a time limit, like today. But Bobby was sticking with his guns; they had to get this done. It was special to him. His boys were getting married and he wanted to make this as special and memorable as possible.

Bobby saw this day coming, but with everything going on in their crazy lives, none of them even thought about the chance of them being able to marry. And then everything was calm and they were in no immediate danger for once and Dean was quick to pop the question. 

Sam obviously said yes and left Bobby to all the planning. Not that he minded, it was something he’s always wanted to do. And he was going to make this as special as possible.

“Is this really necessary though, Bobby? It doesn’t have to be made into such a big deal, Sam and I have technically been married for years,” Dean said, adjusting his cap.

“Yeah, Bobby, I mean, do we really need the suits and beard? Dean and I only kept them for No Shave November,” Sam commented, running his hand along his jaw.

“Yes, it is,” Bobby said, “It’s all necessary. You two never imagined having anything special done for you and your engagement is somethin’ special to me. Now stop bitching, Dean, go change, and then pose so we can get these done, dammit,” He grumbled, going to grab a water from the cooler.

Dean’s grumpy mood instantly melted away and he smiled softly as he looked over at Sammy and gave him a wink before going to change in his suit.

——————————

“Okay, Sam, can you place your hands on Dean’s waist-yep, just like that, good! Okay, now, Dean, keep your arms down and stay just like that. Sam, lean your head in a little, like you’re about to tell him a secret.” 

Sam leaned in and gave Dean a quick kiss behind his ear, smiling before he leaned in closer, like the photographer said. 

“Good! That’s good, now stay just like just like that,” He took a few pictures, changing angles every shot. 

“Alright, next scene,” He smiled as he straightened up, “We’re going to have a barrier between you two and this scene will represent the need you two have for each other, never wanting to separate.”

Dean smiled and laced their fingers together, looking over at Sam.

Sam smiled back and squeezed his hand, leaning in and giving him a kiss before they walked to the cooler, grabbing a water as they set everything up.

Bobby smiled and crossed his arms, nodding to himself. So far so good. The shots looked real nice and the boys looked so natural with each other. He really enjoyed the scene ideas and the meanings. It fit Sam and Dean just right and showed the codependency they developed for one another. 

“And we’re set. Dean, I’m going to need you to go on the left side of the door and they’re going to set it on your back so you can hold it up, it’s not too heavy.” 

Dean nodded and walked over, turning as he waited for the object to rest against his back. It was a light, wooden door, thankfully, so keeping it up was effortless.

“Now, can you place your hands in your pockets? Not the whole hand, no, just the four fingers and your thumb- yeah, exactly!” The photographer smiled and motioned for Sam to get in, “And Sam, go to the opposite side and place your forearm across it. Think about Dean not letting you in, how you’d feel. Think about the emotions that come across and put that into your body’s pose and expression.” 

Sam did as told, remembering all their hard times and arguments. Dean always shutting down and never letting Sam in, never letting himself become vulnerable. Sam closed his fist and rested his forehead against it, eyes closed and he gripped the edge of the door with his free hand.

“Perfect!” 

A few shots were taken and Dean took a glance and saw the tip of Sam’s fingers enclosed around the door. He held back the urge to reach out and reassure him, wanting everything to run smoothly for Bobby.

“Fantastic! You two are doing excellent so far. Now, one last change and we’ll be done. We just need you guys to swap places.” 

As they moved to replace the other’s side, Dean felt Sam’s fingers brush his elbow and smiled. Sam needed the contact just as much as he had. 

“Okay, for this one, I want you to both lean against it. Good, now Sam, can you hunch just the tiniest bit? Phenomenal! Now, Dean, picture Sam shutting you out this time. Mood, emotions, expressions. Give it all to us.”

There were plenty of times where Sam kept quiet. He’s always been selflessly stubborn. Dean could never decide whether he liked it or hated it. However, Dean was never a pusher. He usually let Sam have his alone time and gave him the space he needed. But that never made him any less frustrated, only wanting to help him in any way.

Dean’s always had this protective instinct with Sam and it made his skin crawl whenever he knew Sam was in pain. Sam always kept to himself about all of his issues and it drove Dean nuts. 

With that thought, Dean leaned his head forward and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a soft sigh as he crossed his other arm over his chest.

Sam instantly knew what Dean looked like, even with the barrier between them. It was Dean’s signature look whenever he was stressed or feeling helpless. He hated it, but what he hated more was that he was the cause of it most of the time. 

Sam tilted his head down and brought his hands up to his lips, eyes closing as he took a breath, letting himself relax as the photographer praised them and took some shots.

“Absolutely amazing! You two did wonderful,” The photographer smiled as he straightened up. People milled around them, starting to clean up and soon, the door was taken away from between Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean instantly grasped each other’s hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. Sam smiled, “Thank you,” He said politely. Dean smiled back, nodding.

Bobby smiled at them from the back and gave a nod. When the two idjits finally grew serious and got work done, they end with a mighty fine job. 

“Alright, I will have these ready for you in a week and will contact Bobby when you can come get them,” The photographer said as he packed his camera up.

Once everyone was packed up and gone, Sam went over to Bobby and hugged him, Dean joining.

“Thank you, Bobby. This...this means a lot,” Sam said softly after they pulled away.

Bobby smiled and nodded, “Gotta do something nice for you two knuckleheads,” He teased, straightening up, “Now let’s go get some food, it’s been a long morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this took a lot longer than I expected but I’m glad with how it turned out. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Like to Instagram: 
> 
> http://instagram.com/ohwhoawin.cest


End file.
